


Worth it

by Sharky456



Series: Purgatory community college [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Nicole Haught, Alpha Wynonna and Willa Earp, Beta Chrissy Nedley, F/F, Omega Waverly Earp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharky456/pseuds/Sharky456
Summary: Waverly finally does it.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Purgatory community college [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539022
Comments: 11
Kudos: 233





	Worth it

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last one. I won't lie, i struggled to write this and that's why it is so short. I hope it pleases everyone who wanted a neat ending after Waverly leaves Champ. Do tell me if this sucks.

Waverly sits at the coffee shop, the day after hers and Nicole emotional little tryst behind the library. She asked Champ to meet her here and as always he is late. The Omega sips on the last dregs of her almond latte and sighs. She stands and pockets her phone before walking out. She runs into her Alpha boyfriend just as she turns the corner to head to her dorm.   
*Babe! Come on, I have my truck around the corner. * he puts a possessive arm around her shoulders and guides her toward the truck, oblivious to how late he is, as always. *Come on, my season is over and you were studying a lot, lets turn your brain off for a bit, huh? * his hand falling from her shoulder to her ass crudely.   
She shakes him off, the straw that broke the camel’s back.   
*No, Champ, I don’t want to turn my brain off. The only thing I’m turning off is this relationship! * Waverly winces, it sounded better in her head. But she’s on a roll now. *Or should I say RELATIONSHIT! * She stomps her boot on the ground for effect and storms off.   
*What? Babe?! * Champ calls after her.   
*We’re done, Champ! *   
The Omega power walks back to her dorm feeling like a dead weight has been shucked off her shoulders. She opens her door and falls face first on her bed heaving a very dramatic sigh as soon as her head smashes into the pillow.  
*Waverly? * Chrissy asks, looking amused.   
*I did it, Chris. I’m done with him. * her muffled voice sounds relieved.  
*Finally, it only took you 3 months to get to it. * Chrissy teases, but Waverly knows her friend would have broken up with Champ on her behalf if she let her. And would probably have done it the moment Waverly stopped complaining about her boyfriend and started gushing about another Alpha.   
Waverly glares and Chrissy laughs.   
*So? What are you waiting for? * the Beta asks.  
Waverly turns her face to fully look at her roommate.   
*Go to your Alpha. * Chrissy urges.  
Waverly smiles at her and awkwardly half lunges, half crawls to hug her roommate without moving from her bed. It doesn’t go smoothly but Chrissy appreciates the sentiment and meaning behind the funny action.   
The brunette Omega gets up from her bed and wraps herself back up in her winter layers. She kisses her best friend on the cheek and leaves. She almost power walks to Nicole’s dorm and she definitely runs up the stairs to her room.  
Nicole startles out of the crime-thriller book she’s reading by the frantic knocking on her door. She sits up on her desk chair quickly and drops her mismatched sock clad feet off the small desk. She keeps the book in one hand as she stands and steps to open the door.   
A windswept, beaming, beautiful Waverly on the other side.   
*I did it. * Is all the Omega says, with a hand flat on the Alpha’s chest, pushing her back into her room.   
*I did it. * Waverly repeats as she closes the door and locks.   
*I ended it with Champ. * She clarifies, enjoying the subdued hope in the tall red-head’s eyes.   
Nicole doesn’t speak, she just wraps her arms around the smaller woman and picks her up in hug that has them both laughing.  
The Omega wraps her legs around the Alpha’s waist and leans back.   
*Go on a date with me? * she asks, and considering what they’ve been getting up to with each other she is adorably shy about it.   
*Anytime, anyplace, whatever you want, Waverly. Everything you want. * Nicole mumbles and nods before capturing the brunettes lips with her own.   
Waverly knows this is the best decision she ever made, and she knows even her overprotective sisters will like Nicole.   
Nicole knows that she’ll do everything to keep Waverly happy, and she knows all that heartache was eventually worth it.


End file.
